


【带卡】与旗木卡卡西的最后一夜

by ShinjiNaoshima



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima
Summary: 悼文。初稿于 2019 年 1 月 15 日，完本于 2020 年 7 月 5 日。写给 L。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	【带卡】与旗木卡卡西的最后一夜

**Author's Note:**

> 自我治愈文，莫名其妙，阅读体验不佳。

**01**

宇智波带土得知卡卡西病危的时候，正坐在办公桌前。手里的廉价卷烟在飘满灰尘的空气里亮了一下，随后黯淡下去，最后被掐在了烟灰缸里。一缕青烟从盂中飘出，罩住了佐助那张欲言又止的脸，“你要不要去看他最后一眼？” 他这样说道。宇智波带土看起来有些犹豫，他盯着屏幕，眼里空无一物，在侄子再度开口提醒之前，把手又一次放进烟灰缸里，将已经熄灭的卷烟重新压了压，尖头处蹦出最后一颗火星，随后彻底熄灭。

“什么时候的事儿啊？”

“今天下午樱跟我讲的，说是就在这几天了。”

“……哦。”

带土点了两下鼠标，清了清自己带痰的、沙哑的嗓子。办公室随即陷入了长久的沉默。夕阳顺老旧的百叶窗投射进来，将他的脸分割成明暗不同的几格长条。佐助是值勤中特地绕道赶来的，不能耽搁太久。“你到底去还是不去，给个准话。” 佐助看着那张毫无表情的脸，不由得有些焦躁。带土瞟了一眼侄子，眼睛又回到了屏幕上，“既然你都这么说了，那就去看一眼呗。” 他向后一倾，将身子靠到椅背上，掏打火机又点了根烟，徐徐吐出一口烟雾，没有去看佐助。

佐助眼睛眯成一条线，没再纠缠，转身离去。

脚步声从门口延伸到走廊尽头。带土盯着电脑里的空白文档，敲了两个意义不明的字母。许久之后，将右耳的耳机摘下，放到桌上。他看了眼右手边实习生带回来已经快冷掉的便当，打开塑料盖子思索了半天，只抓了一块饼干。饼干入口，被牙齿轻轻一碾，便碎了满嘴的饼干渣。咔嚓咔嚓的脆响在办公室里回荡着。空气混浊，气温枯冷。天边彤云西斜，雕刻着脸上随岁月生长出的每一道皱纹。宇智波带土望着手边窗框上一层厚厚的灰沙，直直发愣。直到天色全部黯淡下去，他才挺起自己僵硬的颈椎。发现手里那块小小的饼干，足足被他含了半个小时。

**02**

宇智波带土被堵在医院停车场入口。临差三辆车的时候，捂着黑袄的保安过来敲了两下车窗，告诉他里面没车位了。这让他心情烦躁。

昨晚佐助来过之后，他没心思继续加班，直接开车回了家，那个五十平米的出租房。他吃了一袋虾片，看了两章黄色小说，还在网上和人因为球队的事骂了一架。他睡得很晚，没有洗头，楼上的狗半夜发情叫得人脑壳发胀。因此早上七点半被闹钟吵醒时，他本想放弃去医院在床上补觉。但无奈年纪大了，被吵醒后睡不太着，只好穿上秋裤上车出发。

医院附近没有别的停车场。带土把车拐到一条暗巷，在寒风中挂着鼻涕小跑了半公里才到大院门口。临进门前他退了两步，在门口地摊花十七块五买了两斤橘子和一包餐巾纸，随后又花半小时七拐八拐地找到了登记处，才向接待的护士道出了卡卡西的名字。

病人是国家直保，进甲等医院干部病房，医保报销。相比充塞着小孩哭闹和药水味的一楼大厅，这里的环境干净敞亮，太阳打在防滑的胶地上，显得一尘不染。宇智波带土被护工带着，穿越住院部的回廊。看着眼前护士被逆光模糊的身影，他忽然觉得有些恍惚。那个他即将探望的人，与他已经好久没见了，久到他甚至数不清与他分别的年头。就连旧日的回忆与他的相貌似乎也已记不太清了。

宇智波带土重新站到病房门口，看着卡卡西半坐在床上眺望窗外的模样。他侧脸如旧，整个人四十多了仍不显老。只是他瘦了，眼神散淡。印象里总是支棱着的头发，如今似乎也枯萎了些。他没敢搭话，还是护士大方地走上前去打的招呼。卡卡西将目光转过来，带土招了招手，朝他尴尬地笑了一下。而卡卡西没有移动，像一具木头。带土这才发现，他的肌肉快要缩没了，皮肤干挂在骨头上，像个随时能被风吹倒的人。带土心口稍动，舔了舔嘴唇，抿着嘴，不觉轻唤了一声，“卡卡西。” 刹那间，那双干枯无神的眼睛似是从一场长久的睡眠中醒了过来。卡卡西眨了眨眼，瞳孔重新聚焦，眼神在重新触到他的那一瞬，露出一丝几不可见的光彩。

光影流转。银发男人眉眼一弯，皱纹间笑容突然绽了开来，

“带土……”

**03**

医院暖气开得很高。阳光从落地窗外洒落下来，将病房烘得闷热。

宇智波带土把羽绒服、毛衣坎肩以及厚棉鞋，能脱的都脱了，堆在椅子上。自己坐在床边，从挂着水滴的塑料袋里掏出一个橘子来。

“你怎么来了？”

“怎么，我不能来啊？”

带土用拇指在橘皮上摁了一个小缝，双手往外一扒，果肉便鲜亮亮地露了出来。

卡卡西笑了，目光兀自瞅着棉被，没有看带土。

“这几年……过得怎么样？” 卡卡西问。

“我？还行吧……大家不都那样嘛，凑合着过呗。”

“你是不是胖了？”

“……哪壶不开提哪壶，总之比你这个卧床的强就是了。”

“少吃点零食，注意戒糖。”

“要你管。”

“还是一个人吗？”

“嘿！什么叫‘还是’！？”带土将橘皮一摔，“多年不见你这人还是一如既往的嘴欠。”

“没办法，好奇嘛。”卡卡西扯开笑纹，“工作、身体、情感生活，老三样。”

“得了吧，还情感生活……”带土翻着白眼，“就我这脸蛋还出去糟蹋人家姑娘，非得叫老丈人追着把腿打断不可。”

“不至于，总还是有人好这口的不？”

“是有，” 他顿了一下，“但是离了。”

带土佝偻着背，把果皮一片一片转着从橘瓣上撕开，甩到垃圾桶里。

“……为什么？”

“还能为什么，不合适呗。”带土往自己嘴里塞了一块，含糊着说道，“再说了，一个人挺快活的，爱干啥干啥。是游戏不好玩酒不好喝零食还是加班不够忙，非得谈恋爱结婚，找罪受呢么……”

带土拍了拍手，拨掉了琐屑，空气里激起一阵清甜的果香。

两人背对着。卡卡西没再查问，带土也没有回望，手上只顾扒他的橘子。

双方一时无话。点滴导管里液体流淌，心电图折线重复着单调的节奏。卡卡西呆望着仪器上的数字，沉默许久之后，嘴唇突然抖动了两下，嗓子有些哽。

“带土……”

“干嘛？”

“琳的事情，我……”

“我知道，你别说了。”

带土打断了他的话，转过身子，拽下了卡卡西的口罩。

“来，吃水果。”

带土看着他，把水果贴到老友干瘪的嘴唇上。 **橘瓣上干干净净的，一点白丝都没有** 。

卡卡西一怔，泪水瞬间淌了下来。

“别别别，别哭啊……你看你这……让外人看到算是个什么事儿啊！？”

卡卡西努力控制着情绪，但仍抑制不住，泪水啪塔啪嗒地打到被子上。带土手腕被他抓着。当年耍得一手好刀的手，如今竟连一只腕子都握不稳了。

带土不知如何是好。卡卡西抓着自己的手，松垮无力，却又因为抖瑟瑟枯瘦的骨节，硌得他有些生疼。他叹了口气，随口安慰道，“这件事吧……是我不好。琳的事，怪我当初不该拿你撒气……”

“带土……”

宇智波带土扯了两张纸巾，朝他脸上胡乱擦去，“你看你……多少年之前的事了还这么较劲，一大把年纪了也不嫌丢人……” 他唠叨着，“当年还说我哭包……你看你现在……”

卡卡西用力咳了一下，泪水淌遍了眼角每一根鱼尾。他语无伦次，想上前攥住对方给他揩面的手，却被带土反抓住，用力按回到床上。

“胡闹！手上还打着点滴呢，别乱动。”

带土又抽了几张纸，往前坐了坐挨到他身前。卡卡西试图闪躲，却被人扶着脖子硬拉了回来。带土沿着他脸上一一道道褶皱擦干眼泪，把纸巾从他脸上移开，卡卡西总算露出一个像样的笑容来。带土看着旧友充血却弯成月牙的眼眶，恍惚见着他当年十二岁时稚气而又不加掩饰的样子，不由得眉头舒展开来，在他一头银发里胡乱摸了两下。

“来，吃橘子。”

带土重新把手伸到装满水果的塑料袋里，这样说道。

**03**

出医院时已是中午。卡卡西身体机能衰弱，流食已经打不进去了。带土不忍当着人家的面吃饭，只能回公司看赶不赶得上食堂。

这天相较往常并没什么特殊。物业不管事的写字楼，净会添乱的下属，不懂装懂的客户。进老板办公室补签字的时候，对方将假条连同一打纸甩到他脸上，让他今晚熬夜把方案改完。

处理完事情已经凌晨一点。宇智波带土乘坐摇摇晃晃的电梯下到地下一层停车场，坐在车里点了口烟。他盘算着早知道还是该请下午的假，都是半天休息，一堆破事可以装看不见推到明天。他感觉烦躁而疲惫，想要放纵一下，打开手机挑了半天，最后买了打折票进了最近一家电影院。他奢侈地点了一个家庭装爆米花和升装可乐，故意挑男女主拥在一起亲嘴的时候，用力吸吮起奶茶里的珍珠。巨大的声响盖过了背景音乐，周边五六对情侣齐齐投来敌视的目光。带土毫不愧疚地将纸杯插进卡座，四仰八叉地嚼爆米花，咂嘴抠牙。出场的时候几个小伙子本想气冲冲地围上来打人，却被亮起场灯照射下半边脸坑坑洼洼的旧疤震慑住，吓得没了脾气。

带土从人群中一个个撞开肩膀，扬长而去，走到户外空旷的停车场。凌晨一点，晚风清澈。木叶灯光杂乱，将黢黑的夜空搅得昏黄，形成一坛巨大的染缸。

宇智波带土立在空无一人的广场上，遥望着空中唯一清透的月亮，眼神呆滞，鼻头发酸。他从兜里掏出今早买的那半包面巾纸，拆开时包装里还飘出一阵残留的橘香。也就是在这个时候，他再一次接到了佐助的电话。

“你方便吗？” 晚辈没多做寒暄，开门见山地讲道，“卡卡西要不行了。”

“他说，能不能再见你一面……你现在……”

“行，”他快步走着，掏出钥匙摁亮了车灯，“我马上到。”

凛冬二月，路旁一排光秃的树枝在北风呼啸下互相倾轧斜卧，凌晨的交通灯扑闪着黄光，任车子一路穿越街心人海、穿越木叶成千上万的大厦和七彩的霓虹灯网，畅行无阻。

这回没有堵车，没有迷路，也没有拎着重物蹒跚而过的老奶奶。只不过在拉开门的一瞬间，他还是听见了心电图平缓的警告声。春野樱把仪器从病人身上摘下，摇了摇头。带土走上前去，房间里没有对他迟到的苛责。银发男人阖着眼躺在床上，走得很安详。

病人在军队身居高位。简单的默哀后，护士、军区代表和记者有条不紊地推进后续安排。清理、换床、报丧、发稿，脚步和电话铃声不绝于耳，一切显得拥挤而忙碌。

宇智波带土立在床边，被旁人挤来挤去。他显得有些多余，没有电话可打，也不知道自己该做些什么。沉吟片刻后，带土伸出胳膊，俯身轻轻为旧友勾下口罩。手肘略过床头时，还碰掉了两个橘子。

**04**

当佐助问他要不要周末去旗木老宅看一眼的时候，带土犹豫了一下，还是去了。

印象里卡卡西的房间简洁干净，但实际收拾起来，东西居然也有不少。

房间里人来人往，军队档案室的工作人员戴着手套，在塑料板上做着记录。带土环顾四周，盖在旧书架上的布料，天花板上用来挂蚊帐的简易粘钩，还有床头已然枯萎的盆栽和老照片。

佐助提起在他去探望他的那天下午，卡卡西突然说有点想回家。他开玩笑说自己在那老宅里待了几十年，最后希望能在家里看会儿小说，死在那张他坐了半辈子的躺椅上。但可能因为年轻表情藏不住，卡卡西看出佐助有些为难，怕给后辈添麻烦，最后还是没出医院。

佐助问他，“有没有什么想拿走的？” 他回答，“没有。” 带土吸了吸鼻子，将在床头柜上乱摸的手插回兜里。他知道佐助是看在亲戚的面上才客气地问了一嘴，实际在这个大家都在忙公务的现场，自己并不怎么受欢迎。

佐助没多做挽留，简单向小叔道了别，便侧身让了一条出路，送都没有送一下。而宇智波带土走得也干脆，三两步下了楼梯，磨蹭了一柱烟的功夫，便自己一人上了车。

他摁灭了烟头，系好安全带，将兜里刚偷偷顺来的相片掏出来，放在方向盘上。

照片里三男一女，温柔可亲。宇智波带土将相纸夹到后视镜旁边，随后望着前玻璃外灰白荒凉的景致，怔怔地发呆。他忽然想起，想过要不要把卡卡西那套亲热天堂偷偷搬出来，不然堂堂木叶高干热衷小黄书，写在档案传记里实在没眼看。但他后来想了想，谁他妈要管他呢。

宇智波带土发动了引擎，照片随着发动机的轰鸣而不停抖动，掉落到副驾驶上。在相片掉落的一瞬间，他把目光别到另外一侧，蹭了蹭鼻子。

自打拍这张照片的时候他俩就谁都看不上谁。结果现在对方人都没了，他还在一个人闹别扭。

有什么办法呢，他们就是天生合不来。

**05**

宇智波带土并没有参加卡卡西的葬礼。他自认是个糙人，对穿着黑西装人模狗样地杵在那里哭丧并没有什么兴趣。何况身为一个被国家削掉补助的退伍兵，他看不惯那些擦得锃亮的黑色豪车，和高官胸口上堆满的勋章。上一次参加葬礼，他当着野原琳父母和战友的面，把啤酒瓶子砸到了卡卡西的脑壳上。因此这次他识趣地选择直接缺席，甚至连为自己懒惰的辩护都懒得做。

仪式进行当天，他又死皮赖脸和老板请了假，窝在自家客厅里，穿着破洞袜子，在电视盒子上随便挑了个名字又臭又长的玛丽苏肥皂剧一集接一集地往下看。

那天他足足嗑了三包瓜子，半根指甲盖大的瓢在沙发手柄上堆成了一座小山。等喉咙被烧痛的时候，又向楼下便利店叫外卖送了杯升装可乐。就这样一直浑浑噩噩地蹭到下午五点，他感觉糖和油在胃里浑搅着，压得人有些疲惫。

于是在太阳偏西的时候，带土跑到超市买了半扎啤酒，塞到自己的米其林羽绒服里，摸进了陵园。

天色暗红，夕阳斜铺在大地上，将枯木石碑投落出长短不一的影子。陵园里四下无人。宇智波带土一眼就找到卡卡西的墓碑，摇摇晃晃地挨过去，把上午那些权贵送来堆积如山漂亮花圈踢到旁边，自己靠着石碑一屁股坐了下去。

带土把啤酒从衣领里夹出来，在地上码了一排。他开了其中一杯，自己咕嘟咕嘟地灌下半瓶，随后将剩下半瓶酒尽数洒在墓碑旁边。

想起之前无数次被旧友捉弄，如今自己可以随便往他头上洒水却无法还手，带土拍打着墓碑，大声笑了起来。

笑声空响着，被风吹散到陵园的每一个角落，无人回应。

落叶簌簌，身下黑土冰凉。带土敞着怀，砭骨的寒风穿进胸膛，酒精上头，润湿了眼睛。

他想起儿时在公园门口踢罐，想起他和琳蹭了十几年的河鲜，想起两人年轻气盛时的较劲，在他家练引体向上时拽坏的晾衣杆。想起他十八岁生日时，自己送的那张为他撸管护腰的破烂藤椅。想起入伍之后啃树皮烤老鼠肉，靠到一起睡在混着汗腥尸臭的壕沟。想起在那场导致退伍的战役里自己为他挡的手榴弹，他耷拉着被砍成两半的眼皮，和拖着自己白骨吊着烂肉的身体时一声声歇斯底里痛苦的撕喊。

睁开眼，恍惚中回到了数十年前的那场葬礼，自己在众人惊愕的目光下，把碎掉的酒瓶径口扔到一边转身离去。而立在身后的青年，血液从银发中流出，滴到左眼伤疤的沟壑里，酒液浸透了他的衣领，胸前的勋章挂着玻璃碴。他拉住了上前讨理的战友，颤抖着嘴唇，欲言又止，说不出告别，就这样看着眼前的人越走越远。

水门老师说过，受父亲影响，卡卡西很犟，你年纪大，要迁就着他些。可在这场旷日持久的吵架中，终究是他更懂事一点，临终前松了口。

“我能不能再见你一面。”

暮色苍茫，景物单调。举目尽是墓碑立于荒野，一面朝西，如行军阵列般迎接着将来的暗夜。

出园的人来来往往，逐渐有人驻足将目光投射过来，对靠倒在花圈间烂醉如泥的散汉窃窃私语。宇智波带土抬起身子，直面着对自己指指点点的十几双眼睛，对着路人破口大骂，

“看什么看，有什么好看的呀！？操！……”

他将把瓶子抬起，作势要扔将过去。驻足的路人被吓得一哄而散。

宇智波带土被人流的反应激得表情扭曲起来，全身抽搐着，不知是哭还是笑，像个失魂落魄的酒鬼。

所以说啊，卡卡西，你总说我是你的英雄。

可你睁开眼——看看你自己，看看我们如今这副样子，

**这世上哪还有什么英雄啊！？**

树影开始模糊，渐渐消隐在漆黑的路面上。夜幕降临，蝉虫鸣噪。一个穿着警服的身影由远及近。保安走了过来，将手电晃在他脸上。

“诶，那边那个坐着的，墓地里不准带酒！！”

带土眯着眼睛，用手挡着强光。他摇摇晃晃地起身，撇嘴吸了吸鼻子，望着身旁的墓碑出了会儿神，把酒瓶与旧友碰了一下，随后仰起脖子，将剩下的酒液尽数灌完。

带土打了个酒嗝，一拐一拐地向出口走去。

天空浑蒙而低沉。周边被拨乱的花圈，花瓣散落一地，暗香浮动。

今夜无月。夜空缓缓地落下了小雨。宇智波带土走出墓地，向天空孤单单地瞥望着。

闭上眼睛，保安的灯光晃在眼皮上。让人想起多年前一个朦胧的冬夜，在战争结束，卡卡西尚未升迁奉命镇压老兵之前。公交车灯有如保安的手电筒一样，在潮湿的暗夜里断断续续散着光。在被滂泼大雨堵在路上将近一小时后，乘客从车上下来一哄而散，车站砖瓦的缝隙里溅出水花，人流挤擦着肩膀，向各个方向奔逃而去。而带土打着伞，踩着已被泡烂的鞋子岿然不动，笑望着马路对面同样在望着他的人。

忽然间，卡卡西把遮在自己头顶的衣服拿掉了。他没有左右环顾，毫不犹豫地冲进大雨里，穿越车流、浑浊的灯光与奔涌的人潮，朝他不顾一切地跑了过来。

雨水将衣衫浸得湿透。带土向前一步，把手倾斜，一下罩住从暗夜中逃到他伞下的人。他神情无奈，脱下外套披在对方肩上，问他冷不冷。而卡卡西缩在对方的旧外套里，挤着银发间的水滴。超市里的单人小伞罩不住两个一米八的汉子，两个人身子挨得很近，而这也是带土第一次发现他的眼睛如月光般清亮动人。

“我远远地就看到你了。”

卡卡西弯下眉眼，笑着说道。

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾借梗 黄国峻《度外》


End file.
